robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Deep.Breaths.
The User "ravish" Is Known For...Weird...Stuff. Joining At 2014, I Had Met Her, First Time, She Was A Normal Robloxian To Me,Until...Well....This happened. So Me And "ravish" Were Playing A Game, Simple Games, She Left For A Unknown Reason. She Joined Another Game, I Thought It Would Be Plain Shitty, Instead,It Scared The Shit Out Of Me. Furthermore, there were guts everywhere, blocky, robloxian guts, limbs, flesh, and bone, i shivered, INTENSELY. Yet, I Followed ravish, whereever she was going.But, i had lost her tracks. When i finally saw her, it was horrific.She Had Teared Arms, Blood, Flesh, like the others, but...still smiling. I had seen her in the far distance, Plain Flesh and bone, i was honestly HORRIFIED by this. "You Dont Know Do You." She Spoke In The Chat. "What Do You Mean?" I Replied. "You Just Dont Know." She Said. What? I Didnt Honestly Understand anything, Just What was happening? Then, I Was Sent To Another Game, Just When I Was Walking, Something said "Ah Ah Ah, Were do you think YOU'RE going?" i stopped, Then Something Ran Towards Me And Looked Me Beyond My screen, It Was Terrifying. It was, a simple player, but with, darkened Eyes, Weird.She Had Lifted me up and replied "Noone Told You You Could Get Out Little Chunk Of Flesh.." Then, I saw my friend ravish, dropped on the floor, Dead, while the blood pours over the concrete ground,i felt horrified.But, The Player, had disappeared, Dont Know Where, Really. And Thats All I Can Remember, If You Want Proof Of This Ravish, Here You Go Then.https://www.roblox.com/users/54965876/profile Day 2 Of Deep Breaths As I Know, Memories Are Flooding In, Quite Alot Actually, I Seemed To Find Some Text Over A Secret Passage, Not Binary, But A Type Of Language That I Dont Seem To Understand, If You Can, Use Translator To Solve This. (Edit:Turns Out I've Lost The Image, But I Can Retrieve The Text, And Only Show What The Text Was) ☀死は運と、あなたはそれを知っています、あなたは正しいでしょうか？ Lets See If You Can Crack This Little Thing. Now, Back To Me And, That Place.Like I Said, The Player, Had Disappeared Away, Dont Know Really Where, Still. The Player (ravish) Had Unfriended Me, Didnt Know Why, It Seemed Like Someone Was Controlling her, which made me honestly Confused By This, She Had Also, Left The Game,She Had Joined Another, But If You Look For It Even Today, It Wont Show Anything, it had been deleted because of the gruesome vibes it had to it,Also, i do not have any screenshots remaining of it, since i had switched a computer and i had not saved my data, so i'd rather describe to you, although i usually dont, To summarise, there are dead bodies everywhere, again, darkened background, whatever, Whatever, Lets Get Back To The Story. After Joining, She Was Right In Front Of Me, But Her Character Did NOT have a smile, it was...An Angered Face, Sad Face, I Cant Really Figure. She Stared Deeply, Not Twitching A Single Moment, Furthermore, She had the same body as her "Ripped Off Arms" And Whatever, it Was Another Horrifying Site To Look At.Then,Just Then,In a flash, A Character, With A Spiny, Appearance Rushed Towards me, in the game,and...i died in the game, but just as I respawned, My Character, was just like Flesh And Bone, Muscle And Blocks, This Terrified Me, Quite alot. Although It Terrified Me, I Decided To Explore More,And Stuff, Having The Bravery To Look At Dead Robloxian Bodies, Chains Of Flesh, And Much More, I Will Continue This Later On, In The Third Part. For Now I Will Try And Show More In Deep.Breaths Part.2, If Im Even Gonna Make It, There Will Be Pictures, And See If Anyone has cracked that little code or whatever. Day 2.5 I have Finnaaallly Found The Image That Contains The Text, I've looked far, but it was worth something. The Text Is Blurry, But You're Lucky I Put It Up There In Day 2. The text is blurry, but your lucky i put it up there, in day 2 of deep breaths. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Users